


I'll be coming home

by KaptenKokos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Flashbacks, Inspired by Art, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, hope you like it, please leave feedback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptenKokos/pseuds/KaptenKokos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot about Marcos (SnK - AoT) death from his point of view</p>
<p>Inspired by this short comic; http://barleytea.tumblr.com/post/59596553842</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be coming home

_She’s smiling as she turns around; a warm toothy smile whilst drying her damp hands on the kitchen cloth to see what I’m doing, cheeks tainted with a slight blush caused by the steams from the heated dishwater. The apples of her cheeks are speckled with freckles; connected over a crooked nose that should look to big on her but doesn’t, seeping down along her sharp jaw and short neck like collections of stars. Her dark hair is held at bay in braids framing either side of her head, ending right above her breasts._ You’ll grow up one handsome devil son _, our neighbour used to chirp to me, as_ much as you’re taking after your mother _._

_“Marco, are you drawing that again?” The atmosphere is warm - familiar, as I’m sitting hunched over the beige piece of paper in front of me, tongue peaking out at the corner of my mouth in concentrations as I’m placing wobbly lines with the coal pen. Too concentrated to hear how the glee in her tone weaver slightly._

_“Of course!” The pride and excitement that’s swirling in my chest sips into the words as I breathe them out._

_“Because when I grow up-“ I lean back; letting my eyes drift away from the drawing of myself; older, buffer and dressed in the typical harness outfit I so often se whilst standing next to the king, to beam up towards mom who’s smile only falter a fraction – to fast for me to catch._

_“I’m going to join the military police and serve the king!”_

____________________

The look it gives me; eyes squinting as if trying to focus better, creating thick creases underneath the already existing bags that holds a sickly blue tint to them – contrasting sharply to the unevenly suntanned skin, is as lifeless and still as a puddle of rainwater. No sign that they would belong to a living creature except from how the pupils constrict and dilate slightly; un-focusing; refocus.

Its nose is big and flat, pores visible from where I’m sat; mouth twisted into a joyless grin flashing a few yellowed teeth, a few which manage to escape the shadow that otherwise lays like a blanket across the majority of its face and appears more visible; more canine. Highlighted like a cruel joke.

I can’t move, god knows I want to but _I cant_. The fear that’s causing my heart to clench and guts to twist and reform themself seem to have spilled down into my limbs. They feel cold; frozen; numb. Like blocks of ice nailed to my body instead of warm tissue and fragile bones.

My arms, spread widely behind me for support, feel stiff and unbendable at the joints when they should be wobbly with fear. Same goes for my bent legs; securely planted to the house floor by my feet as if turning into the same material as the worn wood and wall crumbs that’s scattered all over it from the smashed in walls and roof. Only a slight twitch at the backside of my thighs reveal that they are or supposed to be, functional.

Adrenaline, that earlier was like dry twigs to a raging bonfire; fuelling every cell in my body as I threw myself between the buildings only relying on two wires, is still pumping through my veins but only seem to reach my head; making me painfully aware with its coruscation effect.

Aware of the way the titan tilts its head ever so slightly to its left, smile widening.

Aware of how the ground crunches as it moves its gruesome body.

Aware of how its horrid breath reeks with putrefaction – triggering my gag reflexes.

Aware of the dull ache on my forehead, the stinging from my cut open bottom lip, the salty tears and snot and sweat that runs down my face; gaining a dirty colour as it gets mixed with dust and blood along its journey down my face and _why can’t I move_.

I want to scream. I want to scream till my voice gets hoarse and my vocal cords bleeds, I want to empty my lungs on every last ounce of breath, want to shatter the air into millions of pieces for help; for anyone to hear me but it get stuck. It sticks to my sandpaper dry throat tasting like bale. Like my own body refuses to allow it, like I’m not worthy that luxury – maybe I’m not.

Not even as the crouching creature in front of me reaches out, hand uncurling in a painfully slow movement, does the liquid steel looses its paralyzing grip.

_**It’s over** _

The naked daylight suddenly feels cold and sharp against my skin. All noise around me has long been replaced by white statics; too loud; too silent. The oxygen I inhale with the speed of a rabbits doesn’t seem enough, far too polluted by the dust clawed up from the ground to fulfil my lungs needs.

(Maybe that’s a good thing? Passing out. Just letting my vision go all black. Or is that cowardly to wish? I don’t know, _I don’t know_.)

Thick, sticky fingers pinch hold of my uniform jacket; causing it to tear slightly at the seams and dig painfully into my armpits and cling harshly against my arms as I get lifted up from the ground like a ragdoll.

_**After all this** _

The maneuverer gear clutters heavily against my thighs with metallic noises, which somehow cuts through the statics fizz in my ears, as I’m dangling just a fraction to high up in the air to reach down with my limp feet. Even the harness feels abnormally tight, like a suffocating trap and _I_ _still can’t move_.

It exhales through dry lips - a warm, moist cloud of decade embracing me, causing the hair on my neck to stand as my skin prickle.

**_Somebody_ **

A sob rips itself from my chest, clawing its way out and seem to break the spell that until now has had me stiff as dried lead.

**_Anybody_ **

My body starts to shiver, then shake, then goes into a painful fit as every muscle tries to suddenly compensate for the past minutes of immobility. I bite my tongue with the sudden shockwave of movement; the warm coppery fluid filling my mouth, together with the tacky clog of dirt and spit and old blood already there.

The first sob is followed by even more animal-like whimpers. Pained. Panicked. Terrified. Scared. Though despite the strength they seem to carry as they presses through my throat are they mere strangled whispers once they passes my lips; only to be heard by the giant in front of me whom now are gaping like a hungry bird.

Hungry for me; for the feeling of my skin and flesh and bones getting ripped apart.

______________________

_She tilts her head to the side, still smiling. Not as wide, not as toothy – worried lines appearing as paper-thin cracks around her mouth and eyes, but a smile none the less._

_“That’s great baby, but you need to promise mom one thing okay?” She places a warm hand on my shoulder, squishing it lightly and I look up from the paper again._

**______________________ **

**_Save me_ **

______________________

_“You need to promise me to always be careful, yes? And always come back home to mama or I’m going to miss you awfully” She embraces me hastily, ruffling her fingers through my hair._

_“Of course mom!” I let myself glance up at her the best I can; catching her eyes for a brief second._

______________________

I don’t want this. I didn’t want it to go like this. I’m scared. I’m so scared and I didn’t mean to end up here and I want to go home. I need to come home. Just once more, please, _please_.. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to _die_. I _don’t_ want to _die_.

______________________

_“I’ll always come back home to you!”_

**______________________ **

**_I don’t want to d-_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feedback since I'm trying to get back into writing hah
> 
> But I really do hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading! <3


End file.
